Vibrator Vs Therapy
by thecatisdead-getoverit
Summary: Oneshot. Sort of Lemons. Offshot of 'So yeah maybe that is okay after all'. No need to read that to read this. Things finally happen and they were going so well...but then something has to go wrong it always does.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**** – I don't even think I should claim to own this…. It really is that bad, but felt bad having just lying around on my computer.**

**I needed to write something different, (well not that different at all really) – I actually wrote this a while ago before I had started 'So yeah maybe that is okay after all', this is why I actually started that. But I have just decided to put it up now**

**So now it is an offshoot of 'So yeah maybe that is okay after all'. You don't have to have read it to read this, but if you have you will probably know what is happening.**

**I really do need therapy or perhaps a vibrator**

'Oh god...' my mind trailed off because he had decided at that moment to tear my bra from me and chuck it to the floor, 'Where did my clothes go' the thought whizzed in and out of my head, as his mouth first gently kissed my nipple and the other one so tenderly that you would have thought that I was a china doll. He seemed to remember I wasn't that breakable and was pulling on them, sucking and grazing them with his teeth. I arched myself into him, trying to get myself closer and closer to him and that oh so skilled mouth. My moans as he left my nipples were stopped short as his mouth quickly covered mine with an earth shattering kiss, that if I had been standing I'm sure would have made me collapse as it vibrated down my body. He pulled away and smirked at me, as I felt his hands run up and down my sides and grip my hips, 'Wait when did I lose my knickers'.

He leaned forward, his breath on my neck, caused my eyes to roll back and me to moan, 'Enjoying Lily.' His teeth grazed my neck and I shivered in response, his teeth continued down my chest, where they changed into his tongue, trailing it down my body circling my belly button with it. He kissed my hip, as his fingers travelled slowly downwards; they paused slightly as they danced though my hair and then dived into me, I arched my back trying to push myself into him. He continued to kiss around my belly button making me squirm against the feel of his fingers, which were slowly going in and out of me and the way his lips were skimming my flesh.

With one last look up at me with a cheeky grin, he lowered his head and put a chaste kiss on my clit, though how chaste a kiss there could be is questionable, the thought of whether or not it was chaste was pushed out of my mind. As his fingers withdrew from me, I whimpered for a second at the loss but they soon turned to moans as he dragged his tongue down tasting me. His hands were gripping my hips to stop me moving so much. His tongue dived into me, pulling me, eating me, making me make noises which I'm sure even Mr Attenborough would have dubbed out of his programs. Just as he took his tongue out he replaced it with two figures that were diving in and out of me, making my push up against him despite of his hands that were digging into my hips. He was back to my clit though, first running his tongue lightly over and around it making me thrash beneath him, and then he lightly kissed it, pulled on it, sucking as his fingers continued their ministrations as my moans filled the room, and my fists moved from the bed, into his hair, gripping his hair, pulling it, pushing his further into me, just so he would continue. His hands trailed down so they were travelling up and down my thighs.

Just as that tightness in the pit of my stomach got larger and I wanted him to go harder and faster and do more, he pulled away leaving me moaning in frustration. Lifting himself fully up, slowly rubbing himself against me while I tried to move closer towards him as he smirking down at me. Then he lowered his face so it was hovering just above mine, his lips half an inch from me. He plunged into me. My back arched in response as I cried out. He didn't move for a moment, but when he did, oh, god. My knees were bent up, as he persisted diving in and out. There were tiny beads of sweat on his forehead and chest that were almost shimmering of him, I could feel my sweat running down the valley between my breasts. The tightness in the pit of my stomach had come back with a vengeance, and was getting bigger and tighter as he continued. And then my whole body was on fire and everything seemed bigger and better and more colourful and more alive, 'Oh… yes…' James smirked at this, as my hands gripped his back, digging my nails in. He dipped again, changing position ever so slightly, causing me to cry out again and grip his back even harder, as he whispering breathlessly in my ear, 'Mine, mine, mine.' I came with a cry and pulled his body into mine harder, digging my nails in, somewhere along the line of my frenzied orgasm, he came with a shout and collapsed onto me. We caught our breathes and my hands went back to gently rubbing up and down his back where I had scrammed him. He slid out of me and I whimpered slightly at the loss, he just laughed sleepily and rolled over so he was lying next to me, his arm flung above my head. He laughed slightly again and I perched myself up to look at him, when out of my eye hopping towards the bathroom door was 5 red and green dotty rabbits, I screamed and collapsed on top of James, but where his once hard chest was, now felt prickly and spiky, lifting my head and looking down, there was a giant hedgehog lying beneath me, I looked towards his face, where Sirius' was smiling back, 'Enjoy Evans?'

A/N

Yeah, well, okay…… It's well, hmmmm.

Sorry???

As for the ending it seems lame if you haven't read **So yeah maybe that is okay after all, **if you have it still sounds lame but less so.

Yep – kind of short.

Mr (David) Attenborough, was not a Sir in the 1970's

**Okay loads of people have been baffled by the ending – so thought I should add this. Maybe it does make more sense if you've read 'So yeah maybe that is okay after all' especially Chapter 9. Think about that and you will probably be unbaffled. And if you are one who has not been baffled I salute you.**

*


End file.
